Of One Green Quill And A Blooming Silver Rose
by aurlyza
Summary: Looks like it's going to be a really mundane Saturday afternoon in Hogwarts for some people, only that it turns out to be anything but that. Set in the repeated seventh year. Oneshot.


**Pairing: **Draco/Harry ** Rating:** PG **Genre: **Romance/Humour **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the known characters, they belong to J.K. Rowlings. **Warning:** Not Beta-ed and since it's fluffy it's most likely gonna be OOC ^_^

**Scenario**

Looks like it's going to be a really mundane Saturday afternoon in Hogwarts for some people, only that it turns out to be anything but that. Set in the repeated seventh year.

* * *

**~Of One Green Quill And A Blooming Silver Rose~**

* * *

It was Saturday. Fluffy clouds swirled pretty patterns under the blue, sunny skies, the most perfect setting to dilly-dally the entire afternoon away in Hogsmeade.

"If you're not coming, I suggest you get started on your Potions, Harry."

"Hermione, leave the poor bloke alone will you."

On the rare occasion such as two weeks ago when Harry glimpsed upon a shooting star, he almost made a wish that Ron and Hermione would upkeep their single status for at least until their final year was over and done with. Please, don't get him wrong, of course he was over the moon for his best friends.

It's just that sometimes three could prove to be a real crowd, especially when the bliss couple kept making _moony_eyes at each other when they thought he wasn't looking. It really was getting rather depressing, Harry lamented as he made his way out the Great Hall after gobbling down much of his lunch.

Alone.

No, he wasn't literally alone of course, it's only that _all_his good mates had their own agendas to attend to.

In pairs.

Ughh... Maybe he should just find himself a girlfriend? No, that would be too distracting. If he wanted to beat Hermione in N.E.W.T. and win their bet in determining whether he was as brilliant as his dear mom and dad, he couldn't afford any distraction. Ahhh... but being single was sometimes too lonely especially when he saw couples at every nook and corner snogging and groping like nobody's business.

In broad daylight too, really, what was happening to Hogwarts nowadays.

"Harry! Wait up!"

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson had just emerged from the Slytherin domain. Oh yeah, first name basis had already been established a month ago when the two Slytherins lent him a hand upon seeing another one of those annoying young girls trying to entice him with a box of delectable chocolates with a potent Love Potion in it.

"Keen to join me and Pansy for a brunch at Madam Puddifoot?" Blaise grinned, showcasing his perfect set of white teeth.

Madam Puddifoot? Wasn't that just the so called perfect romantic spot for a trysting couple?

"Thanks but I've already had my lunch and I'm off to the library actually..." Harry hedged and then blurted out before he could refrain himself. "Didn't know you two are together, I kind of thought you're with Malfoy."

"Draco? Oh come on, that playboy prat is so old news!" Pansy retorted and then flashed him a toothy smile, probably not keen to be outdone by her boyfriend's luminous pearls. "Did you say library? Oh well, have a ball then, Harry."

Harry let out an incredulous snort. "The library is never a ball, Pansy."

"Oh, you'll never know, Harry," Blaise winked.

As Harry watched them go, slightly puzzled on why Pansy was suddenly having giggling fits and kept turning her head back to grin at him only to giggle some more, his mouth formed a bemused if not a very contented smile. Coming back to the mandatory repeated seventh year, it came as an overwhelming surprise for him that almost if not all of the Slytherins had ditched their snotty masks and eagerly answered the Headmistress' calls in making Hogwarts whole again.

Huh, too bad that _particular_ someone was just too big-headed to follow their lead, he grumbled all the way to his destination.

"It's Harry Potter..."

"He's such a dream..."

Harry choked back a laugh as he sprawled gracelessly into a chair at the furthest end of the library. A dream indeed. If he wasn't Harry Potter he seriously doubted the general female population would even spare him a look. No wait, maybe there were some truths in it.

After all, Seamus and Dean and most of the blokes in fact, had unanimously voted he was looking better and better with each passing day. His Gryffindor mates were never generous when it came to lavishing praises on other blokes' physical merits and so it must be true.

Oi! Enough of falling in love with himself already, he chided himself sternly.

"Huh?"

It was sometime later while Harry was hard at read, face all screwed up as he tried to understand the complicated concept of Pregnancy Potion, mumbling foul verbs and adjectives aimed at the one who created it in the first place, when out of nowhere dropped a... a... what was that thing right in the middle of his parchment? He peered at it and after ruling out foul play, which was entirely ridiculous by the way, gingerly picked the object up.

"What the..."

It was a magnificently done up origami taking the form of a silver rose held by a fluffy green stalk. Upon closer inspection the stalk was actually a green quill. How ingenious! His gaze inevitably fleeted around the library, wanting to ascertain its talented sender. Harry was in the mind that no one looked susceptible at all until his eyes registered strands of white blond peeking out from behind a large Modern Medicine versus Merlin's Cure book, tucked away at the other end of the room.

How cliché, Harry snorted. Did Draco actually think Harry wouldn't recognise the top of his sleek blond head? Okay, Harry knew he was admittedly thick sometimes, most times but never a dumb wizard, this exquisite rose no doubt held something written in it. No prize guessing who wrote it. Certainly not those glazed eyes admirers of his, those young, giggly girls wouldn't dare.

The question was, should he read it. No, no way, he shouldn't.

Alas, being an overly curious Gryffindor it didn't take long for Harry's overly itchy fingers to detach the quill and unfold the petal folds. Amazing, for something so delicate it sure spread big, bigger than the size of his own parchment. Draco's handwriting was so neat... Harry even made time to admire.

**_Potter,_**

_Didn't think I'd see you here. Oh, the quill is meant to be used just in case you're cracking your brains on how it should serve it's purpose._

**_DM_**

To reply or not to reply, to reply or not to reply, Harry chanted quietly. Yet again the mantra of deep dilemma lasted all but less than a minute before he was seen scratching the green quill onto the silver parchment. What a fantastic quill pen, so smooth, he marveled and took his own sweet time appreciating the soothing rosy scent wafting out from the unfolded rose.

"Ehh.."

No sooner had he penned his last words, to his amazement, the parchment slipped from under the quill, dragging said quill with it. He barely had time to blink when it became a rose again and zoomed straight to the recipient who was still hiding behind his book.

"Crap..." Harry mumbled, hurriedly busying himself staring hard at his gloriously still empty homework parchment. "Oh man this is so awkward..."

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy had already started reading.

**_Malfoy,_**

_Speak for yourself, what are you doing here anyway?_

_HP_

**_^o^ Could you please stop hiding like a girl?_**

Good gracious Salazar, was that a face there at the very last liner? Now what was that supposed to mean? A Muggle footnote of some sort? Dear Merlin have mercy please, Harry's writing was charmingly quaint, all cursive. Who would have thought, Draco was in the mind that only his mother could produce something like that.

"Hiding huh..."

Draco delayed no precious moment penning his mind. No surprise here, he was a Slytherin and words were somewhat his living forte.

"Hmmm..."

After a slight contemplation, Draco decided to adopt that little face or whatever the crap that was. Not doing so would only set Harry thinking that he, Draco Malfoy was an ignorant bumpkin when it came to impromptu correspondence regulations, the smug Slytherin mused quietly as the glittering silver rose floated back to the Gryffindor, who wasted no time at all smoothing out the sender's masterpiece to peruse it's contents.

**_Potter,_**

_I am a frequent visitor here and I can certainly see that you're not. S'matter, still pining for Ginny Weasley? Tsk... Tsk... I see you've brought in your usual gooey eyes fanclub here. Look to your left, there's a beauty staring at you._

_DM_

**_^o^ Who's hiding? I was reading and cool glasses by the way._**

Harry read the note and immediately stole a furtive glance to his left and found that indeed there was a blonde beauty ogling him but the Ravenclaw looked to be a third or maybe a fourth year, as were all her little posse at her table.

The new exclusive privilege to parade fashionably in outlandish clothes in Hogwarts after school hours on weekdays and weekends, were only destined to those residing in fifth year and above and he could clearly see that the library was decked with those donning their House robes. The dignified elders were obviously not bothered to honour the library a visit unless O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. came haunting their busy schedules.

"Damn you, Malfoy..." Harry mumbled, scribbling away furiously, grinning at the replicated little face, quite unaware of Draco's eager, watchful eyes from far. "Huh... Reading eh... my arse.."

Again, the second he was done the parchment evolved into a lovely rose again and flew to the Slytherin who was trying to project an image of coolness after finally setting the heavy library book on the table. Harry rolled his eyes, Draco looked like he was preening, no, he definitely was preening away shamelessly.

**_Malfoy,_**

_I AM NOT that desperate to go after toddlers, just so you know. Ever heard of something called a new resolution, that's what I'm doing, getting a head start. Wait, I think I know why you're here, girlfriend Pansy ditched you for Blaise. Lonely... I'm so lonely..._

_HP_

**_^o^ It holed my wallet just so you know and your hair looks better let loose like that._**

Draco grinned, yeah, he thought so too. Gone were the days of wearing slicked back hair that only seemed to emphasise his too high forehead and pointy face. His current hairstyle, a new image he might add, did look rather dashing not to mention wilder and manlier. He glanced at Harry who was still stubbornly pretending to read his Potions book shortly after he was seen crumpling his white parchment. There was just something different about him lately... Oh right, yeah, how spectacular.

"Hissssss..."

The silver rose began its quest again, scaring the wits out of a young Hufflepuff boy, hissing at him when he tried to grab it's stalk while it was fulfilling it's most important task.

**_Potter,_**

_I assure you I don't lack suitors, I'm full of charms, born with it in fact. Malfoys don't get dumped, they do the dumping. Seriously, I didn't even think you'd turn up this year. After all your insufferable heroic deeds I figured you'd be on your way to Auror internship by now. Why aren't you and Weasley's sister together anyway? Is it because she's taller than you? Smirks._

_DM_

**_^o^ Whatever magic you're doing to your hair, please keep it up because you're much easier on the eyes now._**

Harry's fingers automatically combed his newly revamped hairstyle with pride. Employing Ginny's suggestion in letting his jet black tresses grow to frame around his face was a wise move after all. The static strands at the top his head had finally bowed to the call of gravity due to its heavy mass.

"Git, rub it in why don't you," he muttered.

Harry wrote and wrote while Draco smirked and smirked, quite unaware that several students were quietly tittering about his less than charming facial expressions.

**_Malfoy,_**

_Yeah, you're as charming as my arse. No wonder I saw that younger Greengrass girl bawling in front of our class last week. Romilda and Padma even went as far as clawing each other over you and I could go on and on about your scandalous conquests these past two months ever since term started. You're quite the philanderer aren't you, dumping girls here and there, so crass._

_Kingsley did make me a tempting preposition to land me a place in the Auror team with my meager O. . Too bad my Gryffindor honour was telling me I should pursue my N.E. . I want a fair entry like everyone else. Besides, I don't want to achieve lesser than my parents whom were exceptionally brilliant during their Hogwarts years._

_Quit being nosy about my love life will you? Just so you know Ginny and I are still great friends, we didn't get back together because we chose not to and not because she's an INCH taller than me. I'm sure you can see that she's taller than most girls anyway, so there._

_I too am quite shocked to see you this term because I read in the Daily Prophet that Malfoy Manor had already been sold and it's prestigious past owners were not in the country anymore. Rumours have it too that your parents are now in France for an indefinite period of time. Is that true? DO NOT IGNORE the question._

**_^o^ Congratulations for ditching your Pureblood crusade because I notice you're wearing MUGGLE t-shirt with some obscene graffiti on it._**

Whoever would have thought that Harry Potter could such a prude. The words splayed on Draco's chest simply stated LET'S GET IT ON BABE. He gave Harry a cheek splitting grin before putting himself to task in writing what looked to be a rather long epitaph.

"Heeee... Heee..."

The very same first year Hufflepuff boy grabbed a passing Gryffindor girl in fright when the sweet smelling silver rose was heard giggling as it whizzed high over their heads.

**_Potter,_**

_Didn't know someone was keeping tabs on me, I'm quite certain I'd been very discreet about my trysts. Just so that you're clear, I never did make any promises to those gullible girls who are definitely not chaste angels themselves. Or are you jealous perhaps Saint Potter? Don't tell me you wish to have a go with me as well? Hmm... That is something to think about isn't it?_

_I figured that much about the Auror thing, not surprising, really. I'd be terribly disappointed if you had done otherwise. Yeah, I know your parents were Headboy and Headgirl and I heard your mom was a beauty too. I see that you've finally inherited some of her finesse, you're looking delicately pretty nowadays._

_Thanks to Pansy's melodramatic reaction on the train, you heard right, my parents, my father actually, wants to lord his Pureblood ways elsewhere and their castle in France seems to be just the right place. Although his other primary aim is to manifest another heir because I REFUSED to get engaged to pretty little Astoria Greengrass after Hogwarts._

_I absolutely have not soiled her reputation yet, damn it, she barely just tasted puberty for me to have sex with. I'm glad our Daphne has more fiber in her head and she's now with Wood and old snob Greengrass is so pissed right now, threatening to cut her off._

_My father can cut me off too for all I care of which he already did. I am not interested to play the unwilling bridegroom to relive some outdated and silly matchmaking Pureblood tradition which really looks to be a joint venture between two overly loaded Pureblood families._

_Love is a scared thing and two hearts should bond solely for love and never otherwise, don't you think?_

_Oh, Mother says to thank you properly for saving my arse and speaking up for us in Wizengamot. That's very decent of you 'bows head in eternal gratitude' and now I owe you a debt for LIFE, Potter._

_I've sated your curiosity about my less than perfect family but you're not playing fair because you beat around the bush about Ginny Weasley. Get to the point please. Oh and I believe you will keep the classified information to yourself, not even Pansy or Blaise knew yet about me being cut off but should you ever decide to let it slip, you may find some parts your vital assets missing when you woke up next time._

_DM_

**_^o^ I'm done with upholding Pureblood shite and you're letting your eyes linger too long on my healthy chest Mr Potter._**

Harry sputtered and gagged. He was merely wondering where Draco got that cool t-shirt from. Oh for Merlin's sake, now the prat had just flexed his biceps in the guise of stretching his torso. Whoa, if Harry was always under the impression that Draco was all skin and bones it had definitely been a misconception, the bloke was quite a piece of work. Bloody taller than him too, the injustice of it all, he sighed.

"They're flying messages..." A third year Slytherin nudged his friend excitedly. "Look, Draco seems to be flirting I think..."

"And our cute hero is glaring..." His friend, the same Ravenclaw beauty who had magnanimously abandoned her dreams to date her Gryffindor idol, was trying hard to repress a squeal that she choked on her spit. "Agkk... Yes, Draco is trying to court him with the rose... Quick, get someone to spread the word, a great romance is in the making right now..."

**_Malfoy,_**

_Your're being absurd, I am not jealous whatsoever nor do I wish to have a go with you in that department, I don't fancy blokes so will you stop batting your eyelashes at me! It's MAKING MY TOES CURL AND MY GUM BLEED!_

_Wow, didn't know that being rich could bring about so much complication. I'm not the poetic sort but you totally blew me off with that line about love. It is mad to be married off for material reasons. By the way I think pretty Astoria pretty much moved on, I saw her going off with Michael Corner earlier on 'rolls eyes'._

_I never thought I'd say this but I'm really proud you put your foot down like Daphne did._

_Wait a second... Merlin, Malfoy, this is serious, your father cutting you off is the same as he kicking you out of his home right?_

_I hate to be a damper in your quest for independence but you've led a really pampered life and it's a mean world out there when you're broke you know. How would you fend yourself? I assume you do have a backup plan? I mean I know you've got loads of experience shagging around but being a rentboy after Hogwarts would definitely drive your poor mother to an early grave I'm sure._

_Oh for Merlin's sake stop meddling with your hair already you vain prat._

_Go easy on the life debt thing, no big deal, I merely did what anyone would've done, please, don't need to stare at me like I'm some kind of Messiah or something. Which reminds me, your wand is still sitting in my trunk._

_You never give up do you? Ginny was the one who initiated the not get back together thing because she claimed I didn't love her enough to get it on with her and she even insisted that I'm gay! Can you imagine that? I was merely showing her some respect. Damn it, girls can be so out there sometimes. Oh, if you dare tell anyone that, I'll cut your horny wand off your groins so be warned._

_HP_

**_^o^ I am a bloke and good looking blokes such as myself are called handsome and not delicately pretty, please take note._**

Draco snorted and then snickered out loud making many heads turn but apparently the Slytherin was too engrossed to notice that his every move was being closely monitored by the growing audience whom were jostling for chairs to watch the _stageless_drama.

"Ohh...our Harry is all pinky face..." The girls and boys giggled and snickered lowly, not wanting to alert the live actors.

Draco threw Harry his most killing smile and inwardly cheered when the Gryffindor blushed and fidgeted, quite prettily too. Aha! See? Just as he thought, Ginny Weasley did have some solid basis after all.

**_Potter,_**

_Why do you think I'm working so hard right now? I want to carve my name as the best Healer in the land. Healers earn a nice, fat wage, as much as any Auror you know. And before you judge me, the honourable healing profession is what I've always been aiming for._

_I'm so, so touched, you are actually worrying your pretty head about me. Don't need to fret, it'd give your pretty face our Headmistress' wrinkles. The moment I was conceived, my grandparents left me a heavily barricaded vault bursting with golds and other worldly treasures under my good name in Gringotts and even my dear father couldn't touch that. The day I earn my first keep at St. Mungo's is going to be the day I'll stop withdrawing from my vault._

_I'm a man and not a boy anymore, Potter, with or without my inheritance I will ride whatever turbulent wave that comes my way._

_Since you're so worried because now I can see you tearing your hair out, I'm sure you're quite aware that Grimmauld Place is overly spacious, I'm hinting in case you're missing the point. Of course I'll pay the pretty owner whatever amount he asks for. Oh I forgot, said pretty person doesn't need the extra gold, his own vault in Gringott is nothing short of golds either I'm sure. I heard from the grapevine you have some heavy inheritance of your own._

_Heishh... Don't need to shout, you should be honoured that I'm eye flirting with you, I never do that with anyone. Okay I have a question for you, reading in between the lines, are you a virgin?_

_And... are you gay, Mr Potter?_

_Ahemm... My immature old prat self would never hesitate to air all your dirty laundry out just to have one up against you but the newly improved version of me could be trusted with any worthy secret. So naturally I demand an honest answer. Oh wait one more thing, do you think I'm handsome or maybe even hot?_

_I am first and foremost a wizard and as far as I know I do owe you my life. Close the topic, don't you dare dispute that. Keep the wand, I don't need it anymore because I have a new one already._

_Although if you do get your hands on my very privatewand, be inventive, there are other ways to torture it you know._

_DM_

**_^0^ I'm in a deep, deep dilemma right now._**

Harry blinked several times just to make certain he was reading it right the first time. He lifted his head and found Draco staring unblinkingly at him. The bloke sure had some nerve, he thought, fighting yet another horrific blush when Draco sent him a lopsided smile.

"Sneaky prat... so unfair..." Harry complained as he worked his wits to return the Slytherin's never-ending nosy queries.

**_Malfoy,_**

_Pathetic, you're trying to wheedle a written consent out of me in letting you bunk with me after Hogwarts aren't you? Seriously, are you serious? The house is my pride and joy but I doubt you'd want to blow your gold and live in an old place like that. You know what, I think you're playing it, don't know why I even bothered._

_AND WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME PRETTY ALREADY, IT'S DEGRADING FOR A BLOKE!_

_Excuse me if I was too busy battling and worrying my arse off to save the world and my own arse from loony Voldie to have some quality time just to discard my pristine virginity. Leak that secret out and I'll not only sever your wand, I'll do it real slowly too and I'll feed it to the wolves. How's that for torture, huh._

_Damn it, I can't believe I just told you I'm a virgin. Oh well, I'm honest that's why... Yeah, that's right, Gryffindors are honest and true._

_Enlighten me with the symptoms of being gay if you please. I am not familiar but I'm beginning to think you are... Cough-cough... Are you perhaps dominating both sides of the fence? I've only seen you with girls so far... oh cut the chase and let me hear it. It's only fair since you've been bombarding me with personal questions about my life._

_Hear this out, go donate your new wand away because I am giving you back your Hawthorn. Topic closed and don't argue._

_Malfoy, you've really outshine yourself, fishing for compliments like that. Okay to sate your incorrigible vanity, you'll be pleased to know that I find you very, very handsome and damn bloody tall too. Damn it._

_Hot too. What? Did I just write that down? You prat, stop asking me anymore crazy questions._

_HP_

**_^o^ I'm a keeper of secrets too so feel free to share your deep, deep dilemma anytime before you burst with the tension._**

Draco burst out laughing and then quickly shut his trap when he heard loud snickers and giggles echoing back at him.

"What are you all snickering and giggling about?" he hissed.

"No...Nothing..."

The students wilted under his glare and buried their noses back behind their books, quietly discussing Potions, Charms and whatnot. How diligent, Draco praised as he composed his next reply. When he was their age, he was severely allergic to the library. It was quite fortunate he had a splendid set of brains to get him by.

**_Potter,_**

_I have never been more serious in my entire life before. It was Mother's idea actually. She said that an Auror and a Healer under one roof could be useful to each other and further elaborated that it's high time to mend the almost damaged bridge. I completely agree with her, if you get what I mean._

_Potter, you imbecile prat, you're being rude again. Even before you ditched your horrible old glasses, not forgetting your abominable hairstyle of the yesteryear's that looked like a lavatory brush, you always have that delicate prettiness around you._

_A delicately pretty bloke doesn't carry the same meaning as a SISSY or a WEAKLING! I'm actually being very generous over here so BE HAPPY THAT YOU'RE BLESSED WITH GOOD LOOKS EVEN THOUGH IT'S DELICATE, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO PUT MUCH EFFORT IN ORDER TO LOOK BLOODY ATTRACTIVE LIKE SOME BLOKES I KNOW!_

_Oh Potter, Potter, Potter, I knew you'd ask me that. I'm not sure whether you know but for us wizard folks, being gay is never an issue, we have magic to hinder us from that deadly Muggle disease and... Apologies, I'm rambling._

_The thought of the possibilities of me being into boys came even before I thrust my virginity into that busty Beauxbaton girl back in fourth year, even before I had my first wet dream, in fact, it has been bugging me bonkers for the longest time. I didn't want or rather I couldn't act on it because like you, I was busy keeping my arse alive during that stupid fucking war of good versus evil._

_My father hated and still hates anomalies of any kind. A man's wand is made for a woman and that's that. Anyway to cut the boring story short, I want my very first kiss, my very first time with a bloke to last and not meant as an experiment of my pending sexuality. I don't care how long I've to wait but I'm determined to wait and I've waited, even though it was infused with confusion, I've waited for a very long time already._

_Does that answer your curiosity, pretty Saint Potter?_

_Okay, now that I've established some facts pertaining to your query about gayhoodness, namely, you find me very, very handsome, tall and hot, I want you to answer the ultimate gold question. If I were to suddenly kiss your pretty head off, would you die of mortification?_

_Don't forget, the same rule of absolute honesty applies as usual._

_By the way, if you choose not to answer, you're shaming the mighty Gryffindor house._

_Oh and you're still not inventive enough with your idle threats of torturing my private wand, are all Gryffindor blokes so thick or is it just you?_

_DM_

**_^o^ I'm deeply, madly, truly in love with a gay bloke who thinks he's so straight and it's driving me demented, should I tell him?_**

Harry's entire body quaked with silent chortles and then his expression turned solemn as he read on before choking despite of his mouth being empty and then felt himself flush red from head to toe.

"No way, Malfoy..."

He glanced at Draco but this time Draco wasn't smirking or grinning like a prat. Draco was looking, no, gazing at him. The same blazing gaze he saw in every aftermath of their countless of riles, fights, hexes during their younger and uncomplicated days in Hogwarts before the war forced them both to take sides and he remembered those anguish and inexplicable confusions, like his days had gone all wrong and incomplete when Draco stopped sending him those gazes.

Oh Merlin...

"The rose is growing bigger..." The Hufflepuff boy was heard muttering. "Scary..."

"Are you even a boy?" His new friend, the feisty second year Gryffindor girl mumbled crossly. "It's carrying flowery words so of course it's growing, silly..."

**_Malfoy,_**

_Your mother is a very wise lady and because of her wisdom I completely agree with her too. I don't need anymore gold but since you insist so much, we can discuss this after dinner later alright and I'll bring you your wand too._

_Okay, fine, don't need to scream the library down, I'm trembling already. I, Harry Potter, the mighty slayer of the dark and insane monster named Voldermort, am a delicately pretty bloke. Happy?_

_You cannot ask me to answer something like that. You're set to torture me aren't you? There is no such thing as gayhoodnessin any reliable dictionary by the way._

_Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy you're such a sneaky prat but because I AM a Gryffindor born and bred I will rise to your dare._

_I will not die of mortification if you were to suddenly kiss my pretty head off._

_OH GOD, OH GOD, I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST ADMIT THAT! ARE YOU BLOODY HAPPY NOW?!_

_Now your turn... Have you actually, really ever thought about kissing my pretty head off?_

_Yeah and the same old honesty rule applies over here._

_No, I'm not that thick about your other wand, I'm eighteen for Merlin's sake. Your fault entirely, shouldn't have nicknamed me Saint Potter._

_HP_

**_^o^ Of course you should tell him you twit! Who is he? Do I know him? Does he go to Hogwarts? What does he look like? When and how did you meet him? Great, now you're driving me demented already._**

Draco's extremely loud howls came spilling out for a good thirty seconds before he even realised he had been laughing out loud. Every single one of those young prats in the library was looking at him, including the staff witch who had been flat out snoring when she was supposed to be minding the library and she was now sending daggers his way for disturbing her nap.

"Harry is looking so shy..." The girls cooed in whispers, not wanting to annoy the blond Slytherin. "So cute..."

"It's almost dinner..."

"No wait, I think they're almost done..."

Come what may, the faithful audience was just as determined to wait it out till the very end.

**_Harry,_**

_I have a better idea. Why don't we discuss my future stay with you over dinner, not in the Great Hall of course. Curfew for us elites on weekends has been extended to two hours past midnight, I'm sure you know that. I feel like having a good dose of pasta, desert and wine. You can doll up to look delicately prettier if you want because I so intend to look my best when I fetch you from Gryffindor Tower at seven-thirty sharp._

_About my Hawthorn, I miss it a lot actually and am looking forward to be reunited with it again. Another classified information, you never did win it from me because I simply chose to give it to you that day._

_I shall pretend I didn't hear you shouting again._

_Yes, I've always wanted to kiss your pretty head off and much, much more if you catch my drift._

_My private wand matches my Hawthorn in every way, sure you're man enough to handle it?_

_Draco_

**_^0^ I first met him at Madam Malkin's and I thought he's the mangiest but strangely also most delicately pretty, the prettiest looking boy I'd ever seen and my heart just went out to him._**

Harry's fingers felt like the digits were carved out of butter because his hands were shaking so much. Oi! Get a grip, getting emotional in a very public place was so not an impressionable statement to make, he sniffed.

"He's tearing..."

"And smiling too..."

"And the rose is humming a wedding tune by the way..."

"So romantic..."

**_Draco,_**

_I'm kind of craving for pasta too so I'll say yes to you asking me out for a dinner date._

_I somehow knew about the wand, your Hawthorn I mean, don't ask me how I knew, I just knew._

_I shall pretend I didn't hear you bragging about your private wand._

_I'll see you outside the corridor behind the library, lots of things to thrash out with you._

_Harry_

**_^o^ I once met a boy at Madam Malkin's, and believe me, he's such a royal prat but he made my little heart beat so hard I thought it'd explode and every time I saw that boy after that, it'd always play the same annoying and very, very complicated beat._**

"Shhh... be quiet they'll hear us!"

"Stop pushing me!"

Draco was still grinning like a cat got creamed when Harry exited the library ahead of him. The silver parchment was infused with a lovely rosy scent that would induce the intended person to reveal the entirety of his heart's contents. The green quill, once scratched onto the charmed parchment by said intended person, would ensure whatever that was written would brook no lie.

He really was a crafty genius, the spell he created was so potent yet so subtle that even Harry had failed to notice, Draco gloated.

Yes, he had to resort to sneaky and sly underhanded means just to wrangle the truth from Harry but so what. All was fair in love and war and he was a Slytherin born and bred after all. Anyway, let's get real here, for someone as obnoxiously clueless as Harry, when it came to delicate matters of the heart that was, it would probably take that delicately pretty Gryffindor another seven years, no, make it seventy, to even draw the right conclusion about what was going on between them.

Okay, alright, not that he had fared any better either but let's just say he got there first ahead of Harry, Draco crowed as he stuffed his most ingenious creation into his leather satchel and puffed out his chest and strutted like a peacock over to Harry, who was pacing up and down the corridor muttering gibberish under his breath.

"Why did you take so long to tell me?" Harry started as soon as Draco was upon him. "All these years, you couldn't just corner me somewhere and kiss my pretty head off?"

Draco rolled his eyes, not only Harry looked delicately pretty like a damsel, he could nag like one too.

"Do you have any idea how torturous it was for me to be so frustrated all the time because I couldn't figure out all those weird heartbeats and do you know that I even cried my heart out when I hurt you and made you bleed and... "

"Oh just shut up will you," Draco shushed when it looked like Harry would go on forever, roughly tilted Harry's face up to stare into his pretty green eyes. "I'm mad about you and I love you to madness and I know you love me just as madly and now let me hear you say it so I can kiss your pretty head off already."

Dumbstruck, Harry gaped at him, eyes blinking adorably away.

Several long seconds passed before Draco heard him mutter, "Love you madly too, Draco," and rather shyly too and that was all Draco really needed to hear right now and he pressed his mouth hard onto Harry's and made good his promise to kiss his delicately pretty boyfriend's head off.

"Wow..."

"Oh..."

"Your Muggle phone thing has a camera right... Quick snap them now..."

"I'm trying to, you dolt... move a bit..."

The next few moments saw their tongues battling hard and their teeth clanking together and coupled with Draco shoving Harry against the wall and Harry thrusting his hips forward with a loud hiss and Draco kneading Harry's pert arse to bring them even closer still, their first kiss was all rough, sloppy, needy, desperate, lusty all rolled into one and certainly did not fit into the romantic category.

And yet it was perfect because it was Harry and Draco wouldn't have it any other way and damn it but Harry had now started to moan and mewl and wriggle against his groins and Draco felt his own private wand go all stiff with want and...

"CRASH!"

They broke apart with a start only to see the extremely large wooden cabinet that was used to store old text books, merely ten feet away, had toppled over to reveal those same young studious prats from the library, one squashed on top of the other, struggling to get off the floor in a bid to make haste to escape the Slytherin's oncoming wrath.

"What the hell do you all think you're doing?!" Draco positively yelled despite knowing that Malfoys weren't supposed to yell because it was deemed uncouth and his dear mother would frown if she saw him right now. "Wait until I get my hands on each and every single one of you... "

"Draco, we're running late and I need to look delicately pretty, remember?"

"What? What time is it... Hey! Don't anyone move or you'll be sorry!"

Draco slanted the prats another knee wobbling glare, especially at those four _particular_prats whom were still heaped on the floor and had the widest if not gleeful grins on their faces, damn those prats, he scowled as he took a giant step forward.

"Accio, Draco."

"Harry! I'm not done with them yet..."

"Of course you are, Draco..."

The youngsters breathed in awe at the way Harry, who was a good head shorter, had easily hauled the riled up Draco from the spot before he could make good his threats. They all soon scampered off to freshen up for dinner. The remaining Hufflepuff shyly held out his hand to the Gryffindor to help her up whilst the Slytherin began sending his pretty Ravenclaw classmate coy, flirty looks as they both waved their wands to bring the cabinet up again and spelled the books back into it.

"Would love to get my hands on that rose..."

"Yeah... and the quill too..."

And as they strode companionably along the dimly lighted corridor, chattering away about what a fantastic afternoon it had been, the boys whom were obviously smitten with the girls, were silently hoping that maybe, just maybe after Draco had really simmered down, he could perhaps teach them how to do that rose and quill trick.

~Finite~

* * *

_**Ahemm... If you like the story do let me know yeah *grins* ^_^**_


End file.
